1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processes for the dissociation of water into hydrogen and oxygen by means of heat.
The dissociation of water with the aid of thermal energy from nuclear processes and with the aid of other cheap sources of heat will in the future play a very great role. The use of hydrogen, particularly from the environmental viewpoint, has especially favourable aspects, since the combustion of hydrogen creates no products which are damaging to the environment. Moreover, hydrogen is light and cheap to transport. Also, the use of oxygen, which is automatically produced in the dissociation of water, will be of great utility in the future. In particular, the use of hydrogen and oxygen in energy-related processes, for example in steam and gas turbines, could be extraordinarily advantageous.